Mechanical properties of high strength steels generally depend upon melting practices, alloying elements, and heat treatments to provide particular mechanical characteristics for the intended purpose of the steel. High strength steel characterized by high tensile strengths, yield strengths, and toughness generally require strengthening, toughening, and hardening elements to attain the desired properties. As a general rule, alloying elements in steel promote a general decrease in the rate of austenite transformation to other phases, such as pearlite, bainite, and martensite, depending upon the rate of cooling. Typical alloying ingredients to enhance mechanical properties of steel are chromium, manganese, molybdenum, nickel, and silicon. Chromium increases the resistance to corrosion and oxidation, while increasing hardenability and promoting strength at high temperatures. Manganese increases the hardenability, and is relatively inexpensive. Molybdenum raises the grain coarsening temperature of austenite, deepens hardening, counteracts temper brittleness, and raises hot and creep strengths of the steel. Nickel strengthens unquenched steels, while silicon strengthens low alloy steels.
It has been the objective of metallurgists to provide optimum mechanical properties in steels while employing relatively low percentages of alloying elements. An example of such efforts is represented by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,582, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, wherein the patentee produces a low alloy, high strength steel having a martensitic microstructure. According to that patent, the patentee provides an iron base alloy having from 0.20% to 0.30% carbon, 0.80% to 1.2% manganese, 3.25% to 4.00% nickel, 1.25% to 2.00% chromium, 0.25% to 0.50% molybdenum, 0.20% to 0.50% silicon and residual amounts of other elements. The patentee heat treats the alloy by heating above the critical temperature to form austenite, and then preferably air-cools the steel to form a martensitic microstructure. The alloying ingredients permit slow cooling by decreasing the rate of austenite transformation so that the microstructure is substantially all martensitic. The steel is tempered at about 500.degree. F. to raise the yield strength to 170,000 psi or higher and to slightly decrease the ultimate tensile strengths to about 215,000 psi. The hardness obtained in 5-inch and 8-inch sections was at least Rockwell C 38 (about 365 Brinell), which was measured at the bar center. Thus, the alloy produced by the patentee exhibits excellent tensile and yield strengths, while maintaining a relatively high hardness. Because of the ability of this alloy to air-cool to a martensitic structure, it was believed that the alloy could be formed into useful shapes by hot working techniques. It was assumed that cold working such a hard martensitic alloy would result in cracking, and that such working would deleteriously increase the hardness while reducing the ductility of the steel. As a general rule, cold working increases the tensile strength and hardness of the steel, while it reduces ductility, percentage elongation, and yield strength.